Shindou Fumiko
Shindou Fumiko (神童富美子) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven GO series. She is a forward of the three-top formation and the captain of Raimon. Appearance She has long, wavy gray hair and has brown eyes. In Raimon, she wears the soccer uniform and the school uniform. Her casual outfit consists of a white and black flannel shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Her casual outfit looks mostly like what conductors or pianists wear before a performance. Coincidentally, she wore her casual clothes when she was playing the piano at her home. Personality She is seen to be caring for her team, as shown that she was angry when Hitofude Hayato's mother from Eito bribed them to lose the match. Kirino also mentioned that she takes too much responsibilty about the the team, which maybe the reason she cries in most episodes. She also likes soccer a lot stating that she doesn't want to grow up hating soccer because of Fifth Sector. She is close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku Taichi. She is dependable, good in music, friendly, serious, and cares for others but takes too much responsibility about the the team. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO She first appeared with all the team members of the Raimon team, after stopping a ball from hitting Matsukaze Yuka. Then she introduces herself to be Shindou Fumiko, the captain of the Raimon team and afterwards helps the other soccer team that got attacked by Tsurugi Mitsuki. Afterwards the Raimon team had a match and is getting badly beaten, Yuka asked Coach Kudou to be placed in to help. She helped but it wasn't enough, though determined to help Raimon, she dashed fastly against the opponents to which suprised everyone uncluding Fumiko. Though it wasn't enough when Mitsuki used Kensei Lancelot. She got badly beaten also. After Fumiko seeing what has befallen her team. She got angry and is shown to use a keshin to put a stop to it. In which she successfully steals the ball. Later, she is fatigued and was sent to the hospital, her friend Kirino Ranmaru by her side worried about her Though because of what happened to Raimon, many members and all the managers quit the Raimon team. Afterwards Mitsuki comes in and says that her older twin brother is gonna join the Raimon team to which made Fumiko surprised and angry. Afterwards Yuka's brother, Tenma, tries for the Raimon Soccer team but is having a hard time when Fumiko was the one controlling the ball but Matsukaze managed to get it and pass the test. Afterwards they have a match against Eito but it was bribed and unfair again. Yuka cannot believe what was happening and kept telling Tenma to pass the ball to Fumiko, making Tenma restless and injured but Fumiko wouldn't respond until both of their feeling clashed and she shot a score against Eito, making it a 1-3 instead 0-3. After sometime, she releases her anger by playing on her piano. She was visited by Kirino to tell her about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru to which she was suprised since Endou was known throughout Japan. She was also visited by Yuka who was suprised at how big her house was. Yuka visited her because Fumiko's brother, Takuto, quitted being in the Raimon team, in which Yuka disagrees, and wanted to convince Fumiko to ask him to come back. Yuka kept on talking and encouraging Takuto to come back and in the end, Yuka suceeded. The next day, Mitsuki states that Raimon must lose against Tengawara, but during the match Fumiko disobeyed the order and used her keshin hissatsu, Harmonics, to which suprised Tengawara and Mitsuki, who thought on the bench that Fumiko couldn't possibly use her keshin. After some time because of Fumiko and Yuka's determination, Sangoku was able to stop a shoot of Tengawara. In the end, Raimon won against Tengawara. Afterwards, their next match was against Mannouzaka, and Fumiko is still determined to win against Fifth Sector and get "real soccer" back. Though Minamisawa quit the team and Kyousuke joined the match against Mannouzaka into which Fumiko couldn't understand why coach Endou would agree on adding Kyousuke when he's on Fifth Sector's side. In the day of the match against Mannouzaka, Kyousuke scores an autogoal to which Fumiko was angry at Kyousuke, though after he realized that Mannouzaka's slide tackles would cause Tenma to break his leg and never play soccer again, which reminded Kyousuke of his brother, Kyousuke started helping out, and the other team members too along with Kurumada and the others. In the end, Fumiko was able to shoot a hissatsu and won the match against Mannouzaka. After that, Fumiko is worried about Kirino's foot because it got injured, though Kirino stated it was fine. The next day, when coach Endou announced Raimon's opponent in the Holy Road semi-finals would be Teikoku, everyone was shocked and surprised, but Yuka tried to cheer them up and exclaimed that it'd be such an honor or an opportunity to fight against the famous Teikoku Gauken. Right after Kurama said something against her, Fumiko spoke up, and said that they would be still going against Fifth Sector. Shortly after this, Fumiko remenbered a hissatsu tactic learnt from Coach Kudou, and brings up the idea to Mamoru. Mamoru agrees with it, and Fumiko calls Hamano, Amagi, Hayami, and Kirino to perform the new tactic with her -- Ultimate Thunder. However, it failed, and Fumiko became discouraged. Kurama stepped up and volunteered to take her place, but in the end, he also could not do it. Fumiko then thinks about Tsurugi, and notes on his superior kicking strength, as demonstrated by his Lost Angel shoot. Unfortunately, Tsurugi didn't arrive at the first half of the match, forcing Raimon having to play against Teikoku with only ten members. In the day of the match, Fumiko had a hard time along with Kurama in finishing Ultimate Thunder and during the first half, Teikoku was leading, but then when Tsurugi came back in the second half, they were able to finish Ultimate Thunder and regained confidence to the team. Fumiko's Sousha Maestro, was able to break through Mikado 's keshin. In the end, Raimon won the match. In Episode 018 (GO), she spotted Ichino and Aoyama watch their practice. Later she saw Ayahi and Yuu playing soccer. She goes to talk with them. In Episode 019 (GO), Fumiko spotted once more Ichino and Aoyama during their practice. Later the day of the match Ichino and Aoyama wanted to join the soccer club. The most members were not sure but Fumiko agreed them to join the soccer club and said that she was waiting. In Episode 020 (GO), she got past Nagisawa and she used Presto Turn against Saruka Misaoba. Fumiko also scored once time with Fortissimo against Kaiou. In Episode 021 (GO), She and Raimon soccer club got a new member named Kariya Masaki. They also played against Akizoura Challengers. They won with 1-0. In Episode 022 (GO), she and the anothers go to the Nationals. They must first play against Gassan Kunimitsu. But she see Minamisawa Atsushi in the another team. She was shocked to see him. Later she has the match in the Cyclone Stadium. She also used in the match Kami no Takuto. But at the end, Gassan Kunimitsu in the lead with 1-0. Movie Fumiko is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where she is to appear along with Matsukaze Yuka, Tsurugi Mitsuki, Endou Junko and some Raimon team members. Hissatsu *'SH Fortissimo' (フォルテシモ) *'OF Presto Turn' (ブレストターン) *'SH Harmonics' (ハーモニクス) KeshinEdit *'Sousha Maestro' (奏者マエストロ) Keshin *'Sousha Maestro' (奏者マエストロ) Hissatsu Tactics *[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_no_Takuto Kami no Takuto] (神のタクト) *'Ultimate Thunder '(アルティートザンダー) Trivia *Shindou is known to play the piano as shown in most episodes, that is why most of his hissatsu is related to music. *"Takuto" means "prodigy", which refers to Shindou's great talent to play the paino, and also his superior soccer skills. "Takuto" can also mean "baton" — which refers to musical conducting, — which refers to his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto, and his keshin, Sousha Maestro. *Every Hissatsu technique that he has performed so far in the anime are based off of music terms. *Shindou only started playing soccer when he entered junior high school. Even then, he was a child prodigy at soccer, being in the first team as a first-year student. *In the Shine and Dark 3DS trailer, it is shown that something fatal happened to Shindou, though what happened to him, is unknown as of now.